djfandomcom-20200214-history
Technology In Hand (TV Series)
Technology In Hand is a little technology talk show hosted by the argentinean DJ, musician and singer-songwriter Diego García. The airplay of the show is in Youtube's Diego García's Official Channel. The show has 6 seasons, in present, and 2 special seasons dedicated to the questions by the people, Diego García gives the answers for those questions. The show was lanched on March 10, 2009. The Show's Status The show, then of its release, has a hiatus from June 14, 2009 to December 20, 2009 in the middle of the 3rd season. In December 20, 2009 the show can out of its hiatus and it back with the 2 final episodes by the 3rd season. From the 2nd episode of the 4th season the series is in hiatus again. June 14, 2009 - December 20, 2009: 1st Hiatus The 1st Hiatus was from June 14, 2009 to December 20, 2009 in the middle of the 3rd season. The reason of that was the production of the Diego García's new albums, Generation Pop, Lines, Vines And Trying Times and Versions Vol. 2. Other reason was the lack of the technologic appliances. December 20, 2009 - January 8, 2010: Show's Returns The series' retunrs was when he host, Diego García, has two new appliances for close the 3rd season. Then he filmed the 1st special season in which Diego García answered questions of his followers. The 4th season was released in January 1, 2010, with it the first 2 episodes. January 8, 2010 - March 10, 2010: 2nd Hiatus Then the first 2 episodes the series went into hiatus again. The 2nd Hiatus was from January 8, 2010 to February 18, 2010 in the middle of the 4th season. The hiatus is back because, the technologic appliances it isn't mine, is from my people and my friends. The season 4 is canceled with 2 episodes on the air. March 10, 2010 - December 21, 2010: 1st Anniversary By Technology In Hand, Seasons 5th, 6th, 7th & 2nd Special Season Then the death of Diego García's mother, the show celebrates its 1st anniversary in the air and released the seasons 5th, 6th, 7th & 2nd Special Season. The Same those the last seasons in the original format. December 21, 2010 - April 5, 2012: Diego García's Total Year Hiatus, 2nd & 3rd Anniversary By Technology In Hand And New Show's Format Then The 1st Anniversary by the show, released the seasons 5th, 6th, 7th & 2nd Special Season. Then The 3rd Anniversary by the show, in April 5, 2012, is going to released the 8th season with another format. In this season is going to talk about the computer software and informatic errors. TV Series Episodes Seasons Season 1: March - April, 2009 Season 2: May - June, 2009 Season 3: June - December, 2009 1st Special Season (Answer The People Questions): December, 2009 Season 4: January - March, 2010 Season 5: March - April, 2010 Season 6: September, 2010 Season 7: October - November, 2010 2nd Special Season (Answer The People Questions): November - December, 2010 Season 8: April - TBA, 2012 TBA Media DVD Releases International release External links * Diego García Official Youtube™ * Technology In Hand (Diego García: Original Productions): Playlist at Youtube